Ravenwolf: Hero's Light
by Agent Ghost the Fox
Summary: Herobrine has been sent to Earth in order to regain his kindness. Now the Wilds and Domestics will have more to deal with than the Sources and Truebloods, they have to worry about the powerful Herobrine! What madness will ensue with him roaming around? Rated T for violence and language.
1. The light has fallen

**Hey guys! Ghost here with a new story! This time we are crossing over Minecraft and Ravenwolf! I hope you like it, this is my first cross-over so enjoy.**

**Minecraft is owned by Microsoft and Mojang**

**Ravenwolf is owned by Kurapika**

* * *

It was a dark and stormy night in Minecraftia, lightning was flashing and thunder was roaring. Two beings stood atop two large and steep hills. One wore a dark gray shirt, a black coat with gold-orange buttons, a black fedora, gray pants and black shoes. The man's gray eyes were locked onto the glowing white eyes of his opponent across the way, his teeth clenched angrily, his brown beard outlining this perfectly. His foe wore a cyan shirt, blue jeans and gray shoes. The two beings that looked human in appearance glared at each other across the plains between them.

"Herobrine!" called the man with the fedora. "Stop this madness while you still can!"

The white-eyed man clenched his fists in anger at the man across from him. "Never, Notch! This is where it ends!" Without letting Notch speak again, Herobrine jumped into the air, flying high and fast. Notch jumped back just in time to evade an earth shattering punch from Herobrine. He didn't want to fight Herobrine, but he wasn't going to let his reign of terror continue. Notch drew a diamond sword and charged Herobrine, who by this time drew his own diamond sword.

CLING! The two blades met, clanging off each other and sparks flew off from the force of the swings from the two gods. They swung again and again the blades met with a crystalline battle-cry. Another swing and a block, the blades met in time with the thunderous roars of lightning. Herobrine kicked Notch in his stomach, sending the god flying into a mountain and cracking it's surface. Notch coughed as he landed on the ground his sword on the ground a few feet away. He rolled to his right, just before Herobrine's sword would pierce the ground where he had been moments before. Before Herobrine could react, Notch kicked him sending him smashing through trees, finally landing out on the plains.

Herobrine stood up and regained his senses just in time to catch a punch aimed for his face. The two begane to trade blows, each one hitting with loud WHACKs and BOOMs. Soon the two were resorting to magic attacks, raining destruction upon the landscape around them in their fight. Notch managed to score a hit on Herobrine with a negating spell, blocking Herobrine's power. The now powerless god was defeated quickly and Notch stood over him, using a new spell. "I won't kill you Herobrine, but you are going to be sent somewhere new. Somewhere I hope you will learn to care for others again. Good bye, Herobrine." As Notch spoke the world faded away for Herobrine and he passed out.

* * *

Earth was a beautiful place but for one snow wolf named, Shiya, it was a hellish nightmare. He had become the Ice source and was being used to power a weapon. He sat in his cell with the heavy chains around his wrists and ankles and a muzzle over his mouth. He looked up as he heard the Truebloods dragging something, or as it turned out to be, someone. The person they were dragging resembled a domestic german shepherd wearing gray shoes, blue jeans and a cyan shirt. From what he could hear, the guy just appeared from nowhere and right in the city. They wanted to find out who he was and how he got there. The style of clothing took him by surprise, for someone who had appeared from nowhere, he wore clothing similar to Trueblood garb.

The german shepherd was put inside one of the other cells and left alone. _'Who is he? Why is he here?'_ thought Shiya as he stared at the mysterious german shepherd. Unseen by Shiya, the german shepherd's eyes opened revealing pure, glowing white eyes. Herobrine was here and he was not happy, but fortunately his power was suppressed, for now. He could feel that his power was gone but his immortality was still there. He slowly stood up, gaining the attention of Shiya and the various scientists and guards. Herobrine looked out at them and the scientists were talking excitedly about him and his eyes. Herobrine looked them all over angrily, and his eyes found their way to Shiya where the anger dissipated. There, across the way, another being of power just like him, trapped. Herobrine began formulating an escape plan but he would first wait for his power to return and then the humans would learn to fear the name of Herobrine!

Shiya could feel Herobrine was specifically looking at him, but why? What had attracted his attention to him? Shiya didn't have the answers to these questions nor any time to think about the answers to them, as guards came to retrieve him for powering the weapon. As they left the room, he could still feel Herobrine's eyes on him. He was taken through the halls of the base as usual and through the locking room, where his chains and muzzle were removed. His power was overflowing, his anger was showing as ice began to cover the room keeping the first door from closing. Taking his chance he ran out, leaving the compound to the outside world, his rage growing. His claws dig into the ground as he raises his head in the air and lets out an angered scream, the air rapidly growing colder as the ground surrounding him turns to ice, snow forming in the air and beginning to storm around him. "You want destruction? I will show you destruction and more! I will show you pain and loss like you have never known!"

* * *

Within the base, Herobrine felt Shiya's power, the cold storm that turned everything to ice. As the base froze Herobrine's power began to return, keeping the ice from touching him. He began to laugh, a laugh that became apart of the storm. "Foolish humans! You thought you could control a power beyond you! Now look at what you have done! You have destroyed yourselves!" He laughed louder, his laugh echoing through the halls of the frozen base as all other life within was extinguished.

* * *

**Not bad for an intro to a cross over, right? There was one part borrowed from the official story, Ravenwolf Origins: Shiya.**

**I hope you have enjoyed!**

**Ghost, signing out.**


	2. Setting up for later years

**Hey everyone, Ghost here, it's been a long time since I posted this story and well, I think it is time to get back to it. College and my job have been killing my schedule up until now, I think I finally have the right balance I need to begin posting stories again. So here is Hero's Light chapter 2!**

* * *

Cold icy wind blew through the quiet city that once was full of life, everyone stood frozen completely, some just going about their business and others frozen with expressions of terror on their faces as they tried to escape an unseen attacker. Footsteps echoed through the quiet city, a german shepherd walked in silence, glowing white eyes looking over all the dead with a look of disdain on his face. Herobrine had hoped that there would be more humans here but instead there were these animals that had human characteristics, how disappointing. He had taken a black cloak and pulled the hood up over his head, allowing the shadow that was cast by it to cover his face, his white eyes being the only thing able to be seen under the hood. Herobrine had decided the best course of action was to leave this place behind, all here were dead and the white wolf was somewhere within the city, he didn't know where nor did he care. The god walked along looking at all the frozen people until he heard the sound of engines and ducked into an alley way. From the shadows of the alley, he watched as Trueblood armored vehicles drove past him and into the city, he didn't know or care why they were there though he knew they were human so he followed them back into the city, sticking to the shadows to avoid detection. The vehicles stopped outside the facility he had been held in and soldiers got out, heading into the facility and coming out with the wolf. Herobrine frowned at this, why would they be there just for this wolf, sure he caused all this but it was doubtful that these soldiers would know that. He watched as the soldiers loaded the wolf into the back of a truck and drove off with Herobrine following them at a distance so they wouldn't notice him.

Herobrine had followed the trucks for about three days of silence, nothing happening besides the travelling. Then on the fourth night of travelling, an explosion destroyed the first truck. Soldiers were getting out and firing into the night as fire was being used to destroy vehicles and soldiers alike. Herobrine was not happy with this and he looked for the attackers in the dark, he picked out a male fox opening the back of a truck and speaking to someone inside before pointing into the night. Herobrine holds his hand out, his crystalline sword forming in it as he began stalking towards the fight, may as well join the fun. He picked out Shiya as the wolf ran out of the truck and into the distance as a large explosion ripped away at three trucks towards the front of the convoy. Herobrine was spotted by a soldier who shouted to his compatriots, raising his weapon at the immortal being who dashed forward and past the human. As Herobrine made for his next target, the head of the soldier that spotted him, fell from his shoulders and onto the ground, his body crumpling onto the ground soon after. The white eyed canine laughed as he slashed his sword across a soldier's chest, the blade cutting through the body armor like a hot knife through butter, the soldier screaming in pain before a stab to the chest silenced him forever. Herobrine was spotted by the fox but he was not interrupted as he was slaughtering the Truebloods who dared to imprison him and the wolf that seemed to have a power hidden within him that could turn entire cities to ice. To Herobrine the wolf was a god like him and to imprison a god and use their power as a weapon was infuriating to the deity. He allowed his rage to fuel his swings at the enemy before him, his sword cutting through body armor, flesh and bone with ease. Soldiers were screaming in pain as he joined the onslaught against them, his blade, and the fire of an unknown person just tearing away at their numbers.

Eventually there was only one human left and he was cowering on the ground before Herobrine begging for his life, trying to appeal to a merciful side within a being that had long since lost the ability to care for the lives of humans. The fox and a female hyena stood there watching as Herobrine stood over the man, glaring into the human's eyes before shoving his sword into the man's chest and through his heart, holding it there as the man's life ebbed into nothingness.

"That was cold." Stated the fox, sure he and his partner had been attacking the convoy but they had given the soldiers a quick death while Herobrine had not. The immortal allowed his sword to vanish into the air, turning to face the pair with his eyes on them. The two immediately became guarded at the sight of his eyes but the canine made no move to attack them, even though he could probably beat them in a fight.

"They are human, who cares if they die slowly or quickly." Stated Herobrine bluntly, making his position on the lives of the Truebloods known. He despised humanity as they were nothing but a worthless group of traitors, liars and backstabbers, always looking for a weak target to prey on and exploit for their gain while having some convoluted sense of superiority.

"How can you say that?" asked the fox looking appalled that there was someone with that type of thinking walking the world. Sure, he killed, but only when he had to kill such as this point in time. "You can't just kill people with that level of cruelty or you are no better than they are."

"I am better than they are, I am more powerful than them and far superior. They have some misplaced perception that they are the ones that are superior to even beings like us." Herobrine answered him with a growl, his eyes narrowed a little as he spoke. "Their lives mean nothing to me and why should they matter to you? They make weapons out of people like you, just like they did with that white wolf.

"What wolf?" asked the hyena stepping forward at the mention of Shiya. "Where is he?"

"I didn't pay any attention to where he went, but he froze everyone in a city further north. It was an impressive display of power." Mused Herobrine as he recounted a general overview of what he knew about the wolf. "My apologies for not being much help with my information."

"It's alright… At least we know he's out of their hands now." Stated the fox before stepping close to Herobrine, holding out his hand. "I'm Aither, thanks for your help."

Herobrine looked at Aither's hand before reaching out and grasping it, the two sharing a firm shake. "Herobrine."

The hyena stepped close and took his hand after Aither let go of it, shaking his hand for a quick moment. "I'm Shanira." After that, she let go of his hand and stepped away.

"A pleasure, now, I'm just going to go, have fun finding the wolf, if that's what you are doing out here." Said Herobrine as he turned and walked off into the night, the fires from the convoy lighting up the night and plumes of smoke marked the attack that took place. As he walked, Herobrine used his power to change back to his true form, once again looking like a human, tan skin and brown hair and a beard being left after the fur, tail and ears vanished from his body. He walks through the night without a care in the world, just taking a look at the natural beauty that surrounded him now that he was away from everyone. "I should build a home here, now that I am… Wherever I am now. Though the question is, where would I build it?"

Eventually, he would find a town and he stood on a hill outside the place looking at it, his white eyes cutting through the darkness to a place full of sleeping people. He reached out with his power and touched the people there, finding them to be domestics and not the wilds or humans he had encountered so far. This was annoying in itself as that meant the humans had to be hiding somewhere that did not involve these towns. He scowled in irritation and turned his back on the city, walking away into the night once more. He would eventually find a forest and begin building a mansion there, he may as well, he has time to spare while building his rather lovely wood and stone home by hand. He wasn't too far from town and he decided he would go over there under the guise of Herald O'brian, a wealthy fox who built a mansion outside of town. Sure, he hated being around people but he considered this a necessary task for he didn't want to draw any attention that would be unwanted, the last place he wanted to end up was in another Trueblood prison cell in the middle of nowhere. Every night he would be out hunting for the humans, trying to find where they were holed up on this world, cursing his brother for sending him to this place after their battle. He would just have to bare being around the townspeople and hosting parties as a person who was not anywhere near who he was behind the guise that would be suiting his needs for now.

He was a patient man, he would find the humans and wipe them out, even if he had to wait for them to reveal themselves in time.

* * *

**Not bad for not writing anything for a long time right? Hehe... Well I hope you enjoyed, see you next time on Hero's Light!**


	3. 300 years later, the true beginning

**Hey everyone, Ghost here, bringing you the next chapter for Hero's Light! Just a little note for all of you, up until a certain point this story will be running parallel to the original story written bu Kurapika on DeviantArt. I recommend using that story to fill in the gaps and to get a general idea about where this story is paralleling the original. Anyway, let's get to the story!**

* * *

It has been 300 years since Herobrine's arrival on earth and he has adapted to life fairly well, he didn't know why humanity was nowhere to be found among the people who called themselves domestics and quite frankly, it irritated him. For 300 years, he has been living in the same town, watching it grow in size until it was a full-fledged city with thousands living within. Cordella, capital city of the terrain domestics, Herobrine found it interesting that he stayed this long, watching the city grow, his mansion staying moderately secluded despite being within the city limits. He harbored no ill will towards these people, they had not done anything to wrong him in the way humanity had. No, he grimaced, they had not locked him up and treated him like some animal or even a monster of some sort, to them, he was merely Herold O'Brian, one of the wealthiest people in the entire world. He attributed his success to his immortality and being a superior being, though publicly he stated that it was the foundation of his ancestors that lay the ground work for his success. Out in public, or at least outside of his mansion, he appeared to be a fox which allowed him to blend in among the citizens as he discovered the domestic military is having a secret war with the humans. He didn't have access to the data the military had and due to keeping a low profile in terms of criminal record and not drawing unwanted attention to himself, he had not just stolen the information, which could easily point him in the right direction. At least, he hoped it could point him to them which was why he was setting up security for them. He ran a security corporation which helped him get close to politicians and military officers with information he could obtain on the humans. So far, they only seemed to know humanity existed just not the where or that's just what they want him to believe. He breathed a sigh as he put on his casual teal shirt, blue jeans and gray shoes before heading down to the kitchen where the staff was already preparing breakfast for him and the other members of staff. Everyone that worked for him had seen his true appearance and had been sworn to secrecy.

"Good morning, sir." Said one of the cooks as he entered the kitchen, the canine smiled at his employer. "Sleep well last night?"

"I did, James. I trust the wife is doing well?" replied Herobrine with a smile as he saw the bacon and eggs breakfast being cooked for him this morning. He took a plate that was already prepared and made his way to the table.

"She's doing well, Harold." Answered James with a smile earning a chuckle from one of his co-workers.

"I bet she is, you guys had your first child recently, right?" asked a feline as she was finishing some more eggs for people to eat.

Herobrine couldn't believe he had forgotten about that, he was usually good at remembering these things. "That's right, how could I have forgotten that? I forgot to congratulate you on becoming a father, James." Herobrine said to him as he got up and quickly made his way out of the room, he should have remembered this important moment. He made his way through a hallway before entering his office. The layout was simple, a mahogany desk centered in the room close to the windows, a comfy chair behind it, bookshelves lining the wall to his right and to a let hung a portrait of Harold the First, which basically meant it was him, just a long time ago. He walked over to the portrait and moved it to the side, revealing a safe. He would put in the combination and pull out $1,000 from within. With a smile, he closed the safe and returned to the kitchen.

"James, here's a little something from me. I should have remembered to give it sooner but, as they say, better late than never." He holds out the money to the canine with a smile, the cook was shocked to see the amount of money being held out to him.

"S-sir… I-I don't know what to say." Said James as he looked at the cash being held out to him.

Herobrine chuckled. "Just take it, no need to say anything to me. Your service is thanks enough."

James reached out and took the money from him with a smile. "Thank you, sir."

Herobrine nods to him before putting his plate away for it to be cleaned later. He walked through the halls of his home, heading for the front door. Everyone who worked for him, he knew by name as he had hand-picked them all. Each one had a useful talent, whether other people knew it or not, his staff were mercenaries and the best there were. People thought he had no body guards under his employment, why would he need body guards when his everyday staff could double as those exact guards? He chuckled to himself as he stepped outside, putting on an amulet that changed him into a fox with blue eyes; he was surrounded by the most dangerous people money could pay for. He sighed as he walked down towards his car, the chauffeur had already brought it around and opened the door for him.

"To the military base, Michael, got a meeting there." Said Herobrine as he slipped past him and got into the car, the door being closed behind him.

The wolf got in the driver's seat and smiled. "We'll be there soon sir, just relax and get prepped for that meeting." Said Michael as he started driving to the destination.

It was another normal day for Teddy Conner as he approached the military base he worked at, the wild wolf was one of two wilds in the military, the other happened to be his sister, Dolly Conner. Teddy, a gray furred wolf with brown eyes, worked as a security guard at the local military base after an accident had injured his right eye, causing enough damage to blind him in said eye. Multiple surgeries later he was finally able to see out of it, though he was never sent back to the field. He sighed, he really wished he could get back into the field again, on the bright side, he wasn't alone during guard duty. He entered the containment room and smiled at the black furred, silver eyed wolf in the room.

"Good morning, Yula. You ready to go?" He asked the wolf.

Yula looked towards the door as Teddy entered and smiled at his friend and guard. "I'm ready to go! Which scientist am I getting to see today?"

"I don't know, but you know the routine, you've been doing it for a long time." Answered Teddy leading Yula into the hallway, Yula smiling and following him through the halls to get to the usual questioning room. As they walked together, they spot a fox walking through the halls with a pair of guards and an officer guiding him, the fox seemed out of place with his casual clothing on the military base.

"Well, Mr. O'Brian, your offer to provide security here for Project #1509 is a kind one and one that would free up more personnel for field work. Though you know the people would be sworn to secrecy about what they are doing here, right?" asked the officer to the fox that was walking with him.

The fox chuckles. "Of course, and while I don't want to seem disrespectful of the soldiers here, my people are better trained and would be better equipped to handle Project #1509."

Yula looked at the fox as he and Teddy passed the group, something seemed off to the wolf, he didn't know what but the fox carried a type of presence that just felt otherworldly. The group rounded a corner, leaving the two wolves behind with Teddy's thoughts now being drawn back to the possibility of being slated for field work again. This just might be his chance at getting back out there, if only that fox is allowed to provide the security team for Yula. Well, better get this day over with and hope that the fox can manage a deal with the military.

It was late at night when Herobrine had returned to his home, he had dinner with the Mayor and the General in charge of the base, discussing the terms for his company to provide the security forces for Project #1509. Herobrine took off the amulet, returning to his normal form as he walked through the mansion and to his office to put the paperwork and the finalized documents away. He had seen Subject #1509 today, he could tell, the wolf had a power emanating from him that seemed to ripple the fabric of time. He knew the legends, those born with silver eyes were supposed to be capable of seeing the future. It was interesting, to say the least, he would have to get reports from his security agents when they take over the guard duty from the military guards. He wondered, as he looked out of his office window, has the wolf had ever had a vision of the future? Or were the soldiers keeping him there "just in case"? Another question popped up and began to annoy him; where did the wolf come from? Did his family know he was there? Or was he taken from a wild tribe without any prior warning? At that question, Herobrine scowled, he didn't want to think that there was the possibility that the wolf had been kidnapped. But something about the wolf's presence there set off alarm bells in his head. There was definitely more going on here than a simple project and he planned to find out just what was going on.

* * *

**Something seems to be going down can Herobrine find the truth behind Project 1509? What other twists will our displaced hero find in his search for humanity and the truth behind everything going on? Find out next time!**


End file.
